Star Fox: The Lylat Wars
by Demo ODST
Summary: This is MY version of the Lylat wars, showing Fox's beginning's as a hero. i'm not usually one to write in a premade storyline, but this will not be exactly cannon, so i'll let it slide. PS this is the main version of events i will use for every Star Fox Fan fiction i write, with one small change for the Phoenix Fire (See timeline in Origin Tales)
1. Prologue

"Why the hell are we even out here Grey? It's the middle of bloody nowhere!" Bill sighed as his wing mate, Thomas Walcroft, spoke. His squadron had been sent to patrol a vast desert region of Katina. It had a few dotted communities, but as far as strategic importance went, Bill would've ranked the region all the way at the bottom.

"Command sent us out here. Said something about some concern about something. Didn't hear the whole message." Bill double checked the flight systems in his AL3 Bottlenose fighter. He had overheard some of the communication from command, and had the feeling that they thought something was brewing on the horizon.

"Quit you're barking and keep scanning the sky and your RADAR's, this is a mission, not a practice flight you buffoons!" Bill smirked as he checked his RADAR, then double checked, suddenly puzzled.

"Captain Gallagher, I got something on RADAR, looks like a full squadron." bill started plotting their heading as the Captain responded.

"Check your IFF you idiot! They're friendly. The Bulldog squadron was assigned to this area too!" anger started to rise in his gut as he finished plotting the group's course.

"Sir, they are on an intercept course, shouldn't we hail them or something?" he could swear he heard the Captain's teeth grinding.

"Lieutenant Bill Grey, you may have come from the academy, but that does not give you the right to tell me how to do my job!" bill fell silent, suddenly furious with the Captain. The other squadron came closer and closer, until Bill could just barely make out the shape of the fighters. _Those aren't Cornerian fighters?_ The thought crossed his mind as he stared at the unfamiliar craft ahead of them. Suddenly, red lances shot away from the fighters, the lead planes of the formation blasting apart.

"Son of a bitch!" Billed rolled and dove, a blast reflecting off his wing and leaving a blackened smear on the armor. He dropped his throttle as he pitched up and lined up on one of the attackers. His single cannon shook the craft as it fired as fast as the system allowed it. Green lances tore into the enemy craft, sending it spinning wildly out of control.

"Bill, I got one of those things on me! I can't shake him!" he heard Thomas' call and speed after them, trying to swat the enemy fighter away from his wingmen. He watched in horror as a red blast connected with Thomas' canopy. The now dead fighter drifted lazily toward the desert below, exploding on impact. Bill franticly opened his long range radio after destroying the craft in front of him.

"This is Lieutenant grey of the Husky Squadron calling Bulldog squadron, we are under attack, Gallagher is down, we need assistance now!" his long range RADAR showed at least three squadrons advancing on the small dogfight. Bill ignored them as he ducked and weaved after another enemy fighter, only to realize that he had been chasing a friendly fighter. The matched IFF was confusing his weapon systems and tracking, forcing him to shut it all down. "Huskies! Turn off your IFF systems, rely on your eyes!" he heard the others acknowledge as he hunted down one of the last enemies. The craft spiraled out of control as a new squadron appeared on his RADAR.

"This is Bulldog leader. We read you, but we only see friendly aircraft in the area, please clarify!" he cursed as he shouted into the comm, the three squadrons almost in weapons range of the seven fighters around him.

"They are using our IFF signatures! Ditch your IFF and use your eyes! Just get your asses here!" he dived into the new enemy formation, killing three of the craft in a single swoop. A pair of fighters dropped onto his tail and he started juking at random. Suddenly, a full squadron of Bottlenose fighters ripped into the fight, the lead plane clearing his tail.

"Grey, we need to pull out and warn hea….." his voice was cut off as the lead plane detonated.

"Damn it! All craft, focus on destroying the enemy fighters, if you get one on your tail, light your emergency beacon!" Bill pulled up and away from the fight as he spoke, letting a pair of the enemy fighters slip onto his tail. His fighter spiraled upward until he suddenly killed all forward thrust, his fighter stalling in midair. He pitched his nose up, destroying one enemy fighter as he plummeted toward the planet. The other fighter tried to loop over to bring him back into his sights as bill gunned the engines and continued to pitch up. They came up in a head to head, and he neatly dodged one of his opponents red bolts before firing his own green one at the last possible second. The enemy craft exploded as they shot past each other. An emergency beacon flared in Bill's HUD and he dived after back into the dogfight, clearing the friendly pilot's tail. He glanced around him, seeing the last of the enemy craft plummeting toward the ground or turned into scattered debris.

"I can't believe we're still alive! We… we won!" a Husky member had spoken, forming up on Bill's wing. The other five fighters left in Husky formed up with him, making Bill the point of the squadron. The seven remaining Bulldogs suddenly did the same as one of the pilots spoke.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say this, but I'm following this lieutenant Grey. I'm fairly sure I owe my life to him." The rest of the other squadron agreed as the thirteen fighters raced away from region.

"Well, I guess I don't have a choice." He gulped, realizing that all twelve of those pilots had just placed their lives in his hands.

"Well, Leader, what now?" similar calls followed as the Bulldog pilot spoke. Bill switched his radio to the base channel, his ears suddenly being assaulted by a distress call.

"Let's go save our base! Husky, Bulldog, move out!"


	2. Chapter 1:Corneria

"This is Officer Jameson, we have a group of civilians at the stadium, and we got fucking tanks attacking us! Someone help!" "This is Alpha…" "Damn it, lead is down, just hang in there, we are on our way!" "…Valkrie two-seven to the Brassbound, you got four Verham cruisers plus escort on your right flank!" "Mayday, Mayday, mayday, this is the Icarus, we are plummeting into the atmosphere and our engines are dead, I repeat!" Fox shut the radio off and cursed as the battle for Corneria raged before them.

"Fox, comm call from pepper." He glanced at the old grey rabbit as the man spoke.

"Rodger that, patch him through Peppy." The rabbit nodded as Fox spoke, tapping a key to bring up the holographic image of general Pepper. The saggy skinned brown canine never looked happy before, but relief could be seen on every line of his face.

"Star Fox! Where have you been?!" Fox sighed as he stood up from his command chair. He had never understood why Peppy had put him in charge, at only nineteen, it seemed insane.

"I'm sorry, we came as fast as the Great Fox could carry us. We were far out in the Galaxy for extreme condition training. Where do you need us?" General pepper instantly responded.

"The Capital, Andross's forces are swarming it under. They hit so fast, we weren't even able to get the senate off world." Fox nodded as the holographic screen split between the fresh sensor scans and Pepper's upper body.

"Alright, we'll drop in north of the peninsula, and sweep south along the coast and into the city itself. I would guess this attack carrier has their ground force commander on board, so this is our primary target. We'll hit any tank or infantry unit we see on or way, but this is our primary target. Looks like the enemy has heavy triple A so we gotta stay as low as possible. Rob, prep the ships, general." He nodded to the general as the comm line cut.

"Affirmative. All Arwings ready for launch." Fox grabbed his helmet rig and dropped it on his head. The eyepiece folded into place as himself and his three comrades rushed down to the hanger. He didn't bother doing a preflight check as the canopy lowered and he strapped in. the bay door opened as the catapults raised the four fighter to the ceiling of the hanger, just before slinging the craft out into space.

"All craft, open your wings and make sure your G-Diffusers are properly adjusted for atmospheric flight." Falco's voice followed Fox's as flame rose up past the shielding on his Arwing.

"I'm fine here Fox. We all know how to fly." Fox grunted as he glanced at the blue Avian, the red around his eyes blending into the flames. Even though Falco was the most technically skilled pilot, he always lost to Fox in simulated fights. Having been an ex-gang member, he was still very rough around the edges, and Fox had to admit that he didn't fully trust him.

"Slippy here, my Arwing is purring like a Kitten, Fox." Slippy's high pitched voice didn't even sound male over the radio. The short green amphibian needed special extenders on his feet to operate the rudder pedals. Although he was a below average pilot, his mechanical skills had become invaluable to the team. And unlike Falco, being one of Fox's childhood friends meant he trusted Slippy with his life.

"Just remember your training, and above all, work together, and we'll have nothing to worry about." Peppy's voice sounded much older over the radio. He was the only member of the team who had been there when Fox's father, James McCloud, had formed the team almost twenty five years prior. Peppy himself was a highly skilled pilot, but his age was already catching up with him, slowing his reflexes down. But, his experience had been valuable during their training and the few missions they had done, flying as Slippy's wing man to keep a close eye on the team's weakest pilot.

"Alright, keep the altitude below thirty meters, follow the terrain lines, and conserve the bombs for that carrier. Lasers and charge lasers only till we reach It." the four fighters lowered to just above ten meters off the water as they raced toward the land ahead of them. A single squadron of fighters veered off of their patrol route and angled toward them. Fox linked his laser cannons and opened fire. Five of the craft plummeted into the ocean as the others fired with him. He gently banked around behind a pair of the craft as Falco's cocky voice filled the airwaves.

"Oh come on Slippy! You already got a bogey on ya!" Fox blasted the two fighters and rolled back around, seeing Slippy juking and banking to dodge enemy fire. One well-placed linked blast tore through the craft, causing it to drop into the water.

"Thanks Fox!" Fox sighed as he brought his Arwing back on course.

"Don't worry about it Slip, just be more careful and keep a better eye on your six." Fox gunned his engines as he spoke. The coast flashed by underneath them as a warning alarm went off. A small column of tanks, only a dozen vehicles at most, were targeting their small flight. He pitched down slight and started firing, slowly bring the nose back up. His laser rounds tore into the tanks, blasting most of them apart. The two remaining vehicles were destroyed by the others as he raced through the hills, having more and more trouble finding a path that kept them under thirty meters. Suddenly, suburbs started shooting past beneath them as laser blasts and flack rounds ripped through the air. Fox saw an enemy armor group that had to be at least five dozen vehicles on one of the highways and opened fire. Green bolts ripped into tanks and APC's alike, tearing holes in the raised high way. His fighter finally ripped past as the building grew taller around him, turning into a downtown district. An enemy fighter ripped by above him, giving him his first clear view of the ship. It was shaped like a long delta, with two similarly shaped wings jutting forward from the rear of the craft. The small single man fighter also had two angled rudders, almost like smaller versions of the wings, connected above each of it's twin engines. Fox blasted it as someone shouted over the radio.

"Look Out! That building is collapsing!" Fox barely had time to register that it was Slippy's voice before he was kicking in the after burner and shooting under the skyscraper as it feel on the building beside it, rubble and dust falling all around him.

"What the hell did that? It was as if the whole building was pushed over!" Fox was startled by his own voice another pair of fighter arced in from in front of him. Falco blew them out of the sky before Fox could react.

"Hey, I cracked some of their comms. Keeping talking about the 'Garanga Mech'. Sounds like it's really big!" Fox thought for a second as he raced between the buildings, the structures already thinning out as he spoke.

"Alright, change of plans, Peppy, Slippy, hunt whatever that…." His words were cut off as a tram car was chucked high into the air, straight for his fighter, he pitched up, rolled over and pitched again, neatly dodging the long shaft of metal to see a pair of giant primate torso's on massive treads chucking cars, tanks, and anything else the massive claws could fit around. He charged his lasers and fired, watching the green ball of energy lance out and engulf one of the mechs, blasting it apart. Peppy's fighter swooped past Fox's canopy as he leveled out, blasting the other mech apart with standard lasers. "As I was saying, Peppy, Slippy, find the Garanga, destroy it, Falco, we'll hit the carrier." Fox heard Falco groan as Peppy acknowledged. Slippy and Peppy's fighters split off, back toward the city itself as Falco and Fox speed back over suburban neighborhoods.

"Fox, I got this one, get these guys behind me!" Falco had pulled ahead, chasing after a heavy bomber. Four enemy fighters had dropped onto his tail. Fox gunned his after burners again, fighting to keep up with the avian. Two of the craft detonated under his fire and he charged his laser again, waiting for a solid lock tone. A high pitched whine filled his cockpit and he fired, watching the last two fighters detonate in a ball of energy. "Well, I guess you're good for something, fox!" Fox rolled his eyes as they shot over a massive river delta, seeing the carrier in the distance.

"Falco, keep those fighters off me, I'll hit the carrier." The carrier looked like an old style boat hull, with a massive hanger attached to the port side and two massive missile bay's stacked on the starboard. The ship turned to face them as a voice spilled over the radio.

"Two fighters!? Bah, this will be so easy!" All of their Arwings had a small missile bay in the nose, generally armed with four Nova bombs, which were miniature nuclear far a standard sized missile went, they had a massive explosive payload capable of destroying several city blocks. Fox aimed at the hanger and waited for it to open. As soon as it did, he fired, watching the blue hued explosive disappear into the hold. The entire hanger burst apart as the bomb detonated, shaking the entire ship as it gunned it in reverse. He smirked as he waited for the missile banks to open. As soon as they did, he fired his lasers into them, setting off chain reactions in the dormant warheads within. He then shifted his fire to the small laser cannons along the bow, blasting a hole into the hull. Meanwhile, Falco finished off what remained of its escort fighters. "Who are these guys!?" Fox smirked as he responded.

"Don't you know? We're the new Star Fox Team!" and with that, he fired another Nova bomb into the hole in the hull and watched as the nose of the vessel split apart almost like a banana. What remained of the ship splashed into the ocean as he swooped back toward the city.


	3. Chapter 2: Garanga

**Alright, i am really sorry this took so long to post, i just hope yall enjoy it. i know there isnt a whole lot of action but it is more or less a transition chapter.**

* * *

Peppy struggled to shake the missile that had been fired at him from the giant walking mech, accidently rising above their flight ceiling. Flak rounds started detonating around his fighter and he dropped back down, the missile still tight on his tail.

"Damn it! I can't shake this thing!" almost as if on cue, green lasers ripped into the missile, causing it to detonate behind him.

"Sorry that took me so long peppy!" Slippy's fighter banked away, back toward the marching mech. They had already fired multiple nova bombs at it, doing nothing more than destroying the small business and homes around it.

"It's alright Slippy, use that scanning equipment of yours, find a weak point!" Peppy rolled and dived, narrowly avoiding the laser beam from the mech, and the housing structures below.

"Yeah just distract it for a few seconds for me!" Peppy cursed as he danced his fighter in front of the mech, its beams slicing furors in the ground and the buildings around them. "Alright, it seems the arms, legs, and missile pods are susceptible to sustained laser fire, but will slowly reinforce themselves if it stops." Two Arwings suddenly streaked in, ripple firing six Nova Bombs. Peppy gunned his engines away from the mech as the weapons impacted, detonating in such rapid succession that it knocked the mech over. They then proceeded to fire on its missile pods and arms, quickly disabling the laser weapons and missile batteries. "Oh, and it looks like that big rectangular thing on its back is its power supply!" the mech managed to get to its feet, just before Fox and Falco blasted one of the legs off, exposing its back. Fox's Arwing pitched up, gunning the engines so he reached his maximum atmospheric velocity before he broke the flak ceiling. The flak guns had trouble tracking him at this speed as he flipped over and dived straight back toward the planet. His unlinked cannons sent a stream of laser blasts into the back of the mech, blasting through the armor and over loading the reactor. The ensuing blast blocked peppys view of whether Fox had pulled out of the dive in time or not.

"Holy hell!" Fox's Arwing raced out of the explosion after peppy spoke, unscathed.

"Well that was fun, thanks for the scan Slip!" Slippy was looking between the crater and the other two Arwings, totally bewildered.

"When did you two show up?" Fox, Falco and all laughed in unison as they boosted toward the edge of the city.

"All craft, report in!" the laughter cut out at Fox's orders.

"Just worry about your own hide, alright?" Peppy rolled his eyes at Falco's response.

"Slippy here, munitions depleted, shields held up, no hull damage." Peppy took a quick glance at his readouts.

"Minor vibration damage. Reactor core knocked out of alignment. Munitions depleted." They reached the edge of the flak range and pitched upward, headed for space.

"Alright, soon as we get back to the Great Fox, Slippy, take a look at Peppy's Arwing, Rob, rearm all of the Arwings." They acknowledged as they slipped out of the atmosphere, the thousand meter warship that was the Great Fox looming before them.

* * *

Fox eased his fighter onto the landing point beneath the catapult, facing the open hanger door. as soon as his fighter touched down, he shut down the systems and leapt out. The other three had already landed and Slippy had the panel above Peppy's reactor open.

"How's it looking Slip?" he made a few adjustments with his wrench before he responded.

"Everything checks out, already got the core realigned." Fox grunted and nodded, moving out of the hanger and into the elevator banks. The door beyond the elevator banks led to engineering, and there were only four decks on the ship. The deck above was a training and combat simulation center, although, if this were a military vessel, it would have been the barracks for ground troops. The middle deck was basically unused, having things such as crew quarters and a cafeteria. The top deck had been refitted by Fox to have a small kitchen area, replacing some of the rearward cabins with it. It also had some communal living space with various game consoles and a fair video collection. They had each claimed an officer's cabin, Fox insisting Peppy take the captain's cabin, and just beyond the officers' cabins was the briefing room. It was rarely used by the team, but they kept it in functional order anyway. Then, beyond that, was a long sloping hall that lead to the command bridge. Fox pressed the button for deck one, or the top deck, and rode the elevator all the way to the top, instantly heading for the bridge when it stopped. Peppy already had a com line open to general Pepper.

"Ah, Fox. I have another operation already lined up for you, and just so you know, I'm getting reports that the enemy ground is confused and disoriented, and we are slowly pushing them off world." Fox nodded to the Hologram of Pepper before speaking.

"Alright, so where we going and what we doin General?" his image shifted to the side as Falco and Slippy marched onto the bridge. A three dimensional image of Corneria and it's surrounding space, green and red clouds marking both friendly and enemy combatants. The darker the cloud the more concentrated the force.

"I need you to join the fourth fleet and assist in its assault on this defense sector. This is where most of their troop ships are arriving and moving planet side. We take this zone, and ground reinforcements will be rare. Thus, allowing us to push these damn monkeys back off planet." Fox nodded as the view zoomed in, showing dozens of ships in a holding pattern, all of them being Venomian ships. Most were Verham cruisers of assault frigates, but a dozen of them were the strange, twin pronged Grazgen Carriers. Three of the ships look different, a configuration Fox had never seen before. The camera shifted over to another grouped of ships, showing a single battlegroup of Cornerian ships. Six of them were the virtually brand new Destroyers. They were very angular ships, with a long vertical stab on the bottom side of the vessel. They also had powerful main cannons, fair sized hanger bays, and advanced new Ion engines, making them incredibly fast as well. The frigates and cruisers escorting them were boxy and in-efficiently designed, being almost ancient in design. The group also had a single light Assault carrier. This dreadnaught sized vessel had firepower that even out matched the new destroyers, as well as almost a full seventy-two fighter wing in its two hangers. The Great Fox was only a couple hundred meters longer, and it's main cannons were vastly superior to any one weapon on the carrier, but the carriers massive numbers of missile batteries gave it almost equal firepower.

"Alright, I'm guessing you want the Fox to spearhead the assault, and Star Fox to cover any and all trouble areas?" Pepper nodded and Fox turned to his comrades. "Well, let's get to it!"


End file.
